A Girl's Charms
by Lonly Wanderer
Summary: A little bit of fun for CharmGwen accros the Ben 10 universe. Only pairing, humor where it looks, T the fic as a whole.


LW: Hello anyone who cares!

Gwen: There's nearly nobody here. Are you sure people ship this?

LW: YES! It's just not that many (Only about 10 fics of this pairing) but still this is the really fun pairing of, CharmGwen.

Ben: What? You're kidding right?

Charmcaster: It's no joke, and for anyone reading this is CharmGwen across most of Ben 10 series

LW: Well good luck everyone. Disclaimer – I don't own Ben 10 though I might have joint ownership with the of this pairing with the other 10 or so people on this site who ship it.

A Girl's Charms.

_During the end of 'Ben 10,000'_

During the party while Ben's asking his future self loads of annoying questions about the Omnitrix, Gwen decides to pull her future self to the side to ask her some things.

Gwen: Sooo Gwendolyn, you know how your Ben has no life outside of Heroing?

Gwendolyn: Yes, but hopefully you guys have changed that. Why?

Gwen: I was just wondering do you have anybody or a social life, you know for a heads up and curiosity.

Gwendolyn: Well yes I do have … Oh dear.

Gwen: What?

A few seconds later a streak / ball of purple energy goes right passed Gwen's ear and crashes straight into Gwendolyn. Said ball of energy faded and in its place was a silver haired woman glomping her. (Most awesome glomp ever if real) What seemed to freak Gwen out was the fact as soon as the light had faded this woman and her future self started making out like they didn't have and audience. When they'd finally stopped for air (Magic doesn't mean you don't need to breathe) the arrival finally turned and spoke, thought still holding Gwendolyn and it turned out to be Charmcaster.

Charmcaster: Hey babe, your magic's going crazy today. What happened, I've been so worried. (Looks at Gwen) Hey cool, see that's what our daughter would look like if she came out of you. Well maybe a silver/white streak somewhere.

Gwen: Wait, wait, wait, wait. Please tell me she's not Charmcaster.

Gwendolyn: OK she's not Charmcaster. She's Mrs Tennyson!

Charmcaster: Hey I thought you took my last name.

Gwendolyn: You don't have one.

Charmcaster: I have since I was 22, you even took it in the ceremony that demon serpent guy did for us (God Snaky's a popular interspecies priest)

Gwendolyn: I know, it's just I don't use in unless I'm with you, and I was just trying to say you and I are married.

Charmcaster: Oh, sorry. Anyway yes I'm Charmcaster Tacsip, ever since becoming the most powerful magical being from where my people come from. It's immortality through legacy.

Gwen: OK I'm really weirded out and confused here.

Charmcaster: Just wait till your 16 and everything will make sense. Also don't deny anything you feel to yourself and you'll be fine.

This strange almost fluffy moment was interrupted by an incredibly annoying voice.

Ben: Holy * on a sandwich with a * on top.

Gwen: Ben this is a fan-fic not an abridged series, that joke isn't as funny on paper.

Ben: Hey I was just lightening the mood. By the way you and Charmcaster look good together, this proves you've been staring.

Charmcaster: I knew you'd always felt this. (looks like a giddy school girl)

Gwen: Can we go before I feel like asking how to change the future.

Gwendolyn: Fine (Spinny orange portal opens)

Gwen: See yah

Ben: And I guess we're gonna be yah.

_Alien Force_

Ever since Charmcaster reappeared and continued fighting Gwen over Ben or Kevin Gwen had been trying to beat the evil witch as fast as possible so she didn't have time to feel anything. That failed miserably as when Kevin started seeing her and Gwen felt anger and jealousy (Luckily they though it was directed to Kevin) over it which after things quieted down her voices in her dreams that said on different occasions were her subconscious, her heart, and on 1 occasion the part of her brain what controls her lust, though that one was after one hell of a long day fighting the cause of her dreams. If only she could actually do something about it without Ben and Kevin giving her the same speech she gave Kevin the last time (Don't know if she actually gave a speech but she probably did)

_Near the end of 'Where the Magic Happens'_ (Did anyone notice that this episode was the closest thing to this pairing being real ever!)

During the chaos of the world falling apart and them struggling to follow Aggregor Gwen's mind began to wander mainly because A they chase after bad guys so much she does it without thinking anymore, and B Charmcaster still hadn't let go of her hand. Gwen's mind went through the day she'd had with her. How she was amazed by Charmcaster's power here, how good it felt with their hands locked together and how she (and she hoped they both) felt a spark in their mana when they combined it for the bridge, like they fitted together perfectly. She was jarred from it when the portal opened and they started to leave until she was almost out the door and felt the warmth was gone. She turned and saw Charmcaster hadn't moved even though Ben and Kevin had run through as soon as it had opened. Gwen looked at the silver haired woman as everything she'd felt since she was 10 came rushing back to her.

Gwen: Come on Charmcaster, we need to go.

Charmcaster: I can't, this the chance I need to free my people.

Gwen: (Walks over to her) Then I'll stay too. We can do this together!

Charmcaster: Oh Gwen, I though this would happen, wait for me.

Gwen: Wha….

Charmcaster had grabbed Gwen's head and the two locked lips. When they'd stopped kissing Charmcaster gave Gwen a sad smile and pushed her through the door as it closed.

Ben: Holy S***.

Kevin: That explains so much.

Gwen: _I just lost my oral virginity to Charmcaster and have a girlfriend. Awesome! But now she's trapped on the other side of a gateway that can't be opened. Ahh for F*** sake, the universe really hates me._

Yes, Yes it does. But lets skip forward a year and hope things are better and the world didn't cease to exist.

_The giant dimensional doorway __One Year Later_

After the subsequent defeat of Aggregor the Alpha Rune returned to Ledgerdomain and the world began to stabilize. After almost a year the mana of that world had linked itself to the universe returning it to it's original peace and balance. On one random day the door way began to open, just for a minute and a single entity ran through before it closed behind them. The person examined the area making sure they were in the right place then began the trip to their intended destination.

_Earth_

Gwen was in a spiralling depression, well it looked like it whenever anyone actually saw her. Most days she was searching through her books or at Hex's who happily let her in seeing as Charmcaster was more open about her attractions, searching through ever book and scroll for a way beck to Ledgerdomain, back to Charmcaster. It had been a year and she'd almost given up. She was in the study alone as usual when she felt a massive burst of mana appear within the town near her/her parent's house. She rushed over as fast as she could, hoping it wasn't another crazy Anodite relative Verdona and Sunny were enough. When she got to the house there wasn't anyone there but she could still feel the presence nearby.

Gwen: Come on out, I know your still here.

? : You don't recognise my mana do you? Oh well I suppose I've gotten a lot better since then.

Gwen: Wait, it can't be….

A pink streak shot from the trees and smacked straight into Gwen, then immediately turning into Charmcaster who just stood there holding Gwen as tight as she could. Gwen found it uncomfortable, mainly because of some hard object between them. She looked down and saw the Alpha Rune around Charmcaster's neck

Gwen: Charm what's…..

Charmcaster: Guess what!

Gwen: What?

Charmcaster: You are looking at the most powerful being in Ledgerdomain. As such the Alpha Rune is mine and my name now contains part of the true name of my world. I'm Charmcaster …

Gwen: Tacsip. (Remembering the trip through time 7 years ago) WOW! So you're the greatest magical being they have.

Charmcaster: Yes. Luckily that place runs on democracy now, I don't think I could cope with running that place. It's so chaotic. Sooo how do you feel about trying out the whole girlfriend thing with me. Unless you've already moved on, I'm fine if you did I mean I said not to forget me and you seemed to get the

Charmcaster stopped talking when Gwen's lips pressed against hers and felt so right. When they pulled apart both had a love struck smile on their faces.

Charmcaster: So I'll take that as a YES!

Gwen: I've been trying to find you again for a year, there's no way I'm passing up a chance with you. By the way, you stole a kiss from me back at the divide.

Charmcaster: Yes, I suppose I did. And?

Gwen: I think I should take something from you too.

Charmcaster: How about I just give it to you instead, it's a lot easier.

Gwen: (Kisses her) Works for me!

With that both girls walk into the house, Gwen glad her folks were away for the night and both had the happiest moment and best sleep in a long time.

**END**

LW: Well that was good for a day's work (True story – entire fic written on the 23/8/2001)

Charmcaster: Thanks for this, also thanks for the idea of using Snaky as our inter-dimensional priest.

Gwen: Yeah, will definitely come in handy.

LW: Well I'm glad you like it and I hope anyone who follows this shipping will like it. Goodbye.

R&R


End file.
